Two Tigers
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Words were what had gotten them to this point, and he was sick of words.  Slash.


Title: "Two Tigers"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: Words were what had gotten them to this point, and he was sick of words.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 902<br>Date Written: 5 December, 2010  
>Disclaimer: LoganWolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, any other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Some nights, a man just couldn't win. He'd been at it with his lover for hours and wore the scars to prove it. His healing factors were sealing his wounds almost as quickly as they were created, but the pain that ricocheted through his body had nothing to do with the physical injuries and everything to do with denial. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have met him at the bar, and he damn sure shouldn't have come up here to the mountains with him.

He hadn't even had sense enough to bring his own bike, having chosen instead to wrap his arms around the taut, hard body of the man whom he could never shake and let him do the driving. He had done the driving throughout most of their lives, and the decisions he had made had almost destroyed them, had all but killed their love, - and would yet destroy them if Logan didn't get the Hell out.

He knocked him back once more and finally made it to the door. He ripped the door open so hard that he almost tore it off of its hinges. His claws scratched its surface, and wood splintered to the floor even as a gust of snow-filled wind almost knocked him of his cowboy boots.

He started to step out into the blizzard, and a hand closed on his. "Don't," his love said, and Logan turned furious eyes up into the wild, green eyes that haunted his every dream. His heart jumped in his chest. Those catlike eyes that had long ago burned themselves into his very soul were no longer filled with savage fury and what he liked to tell himself was hatred. Instead he saw reflected the soul of the man whom he could never stop loving, the shimmering of tears barely contained, and the pleas to which he knew would never be given a voice.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Shouldn't be with me." Victor nodded as the wind did the howling for them and tossed his long, blonde hair about his muscular shoulders and naked back. "I know. But . . . "

"But what?"

"I want you to stay."

I love you. He knew that was what he wanted to say, and he cursed aloud as the question of why either of them couldn't just say the damn words aloud raged throughout his soul. Victor's eyes glistened bewitchingly as their feral, glowing orbs gazed into each other. Logan opened his mouth to speak and shut it. Words were what had gotten them to this point, and he was sick of words.

Words that, once said, could never be forgotten. Words that burned worse than any ripping of claws ever had. Words that made him leave his only love. Words that made him stay in a place where he didn't really want to be with people whom he loved as family but who would turn their backs on him in a second if they ever knew the truth about him and the reason why he took off on his long, wild jaunts across the Canadian countryside and always hesitated to return to what they called their home.

Words that had slipped out hours ago and turned what could have been a truly magical moment with the man he loved into a savage, animalistic fight of claws and blood flying. More words that had followed after, every damn one of which he regretted ever spouting.

"Vic . . . " he murmured, and Victor touched his lips with a gentility that never ceased to surprise Logan and set his body, heart, and soul to fluttering like the tiny wings of an excited bird. Victor could easily grasp that bird, he knew, and choose to either lock it away in a cage forever or crush it in a single squeeze, but Logan also knew he never would for Victor loved him just as much as he loved him though neither of them would ever dare say it.

"No more words," Victor growled, and Logan finally let him pull him back into his strong arms and kiss him wildly once more. He kicked the door shut on the outside world and the words that they would both always regret as the wild King of his heart, wicked and vile that he might be, carried him back to their torn and tattered bed to heal the wounds of their hearts that had become just as torn and tattered as their bed from their own doings.

Not a single word more was spoken that night, but none were truly needed as each man proved to the other what he really wanted to say with touches that burned, sizzled, and erupted explosions in each other. They spoke far more and clearer with their actions than they ever could with words, telling each other, in the only way they knew they'd ever be able to, just how infinitely much they loved one another. When the sun rose in the morning, it found two tigers alone in a cabin in the forgotten wilderness, on a bed crunched to the floor, enraptured in love and never wanting to move again.

Victor softly kissed the back of Logan's ear, and he knew again though neither of them spoke the words. He knew Victor loved him, and he turned in his arms and showed him again how much he, too, loved him.

**The End**


End file.
